


Californication

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: What happens when a few drinks cloud their judgement?





	1. Set Up To Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fictional, nothing you're about read actually happened. This is purely a creation from my sick mind. I don't the characters mentioned. Read and have fun.

   Anthony kept his eyes glued to the floor of the bar he, John, Chad and Flea were drinking in. He tried to focus more on his drink and not the sick thoughts about his guitarist and friend. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Flea and Chad leave the bar.

     "Anthony, are you okay man?" John asked as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

     "Shit, yeah I guess so." Anthony told him with a smile. Anthony's mind was still creating dirty little thoughts and images. He was trying desperately to keep the thoughts of John naked before him out of his head.

 

      "Anthony are you sure you're alright, you're awfully distracted." John said looking at him with concern in his eyes.

   

      "Yeah. I'm fine." Anthony replied, he couldn't tell if it was the alcohol talking or him but all in that moment in the dead barely crowded bar. He went for it, he kissed John. 

 

      John was shocked at first to say the least but responded and melted into the kiss. The kiss was long and intense, they kissed until it deprived them of air and hurt their lips.

 

     "What was that for?" John asked eyeing Anthony curiously.

 

      "Well,"  Anthony said hoping his liquid courage didn't wear off too soon, "Listen John, I have a thing for you and I have had one for quite a while." Anthony said looking down. He told John the truth since he had nothing to lose after kissing him.

 

       "I never thought I'd hear you say that." John said with a grin.

 

**_*            *           *_ **

 

.     John and Anthony stumbled into Anthony's hotel room hand in hand. They left the bar in quite a hurry after a few more make out sessions in the empty bar.

    "Are you sure you want to do this?" John asked breathlessly against Anthony's neck.

     "Yes." Anthony said whimpering a little

     John pulled away from him, and looked him in the eye as he pulled Anthony's shirt off revealing his beautiful chest, with toned and defined abs. Anthony smirked and him before he did the same to John and removed his shirt.

     John pulled Anthony in for yet another bruising kiss. It was a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Anthony could feel John's nimble guitar calloused fingers fumbling with the button of his jeans. After a few seconds of fighting John got the button on Anthony's pants open and made shirt work of getting Anthony out of them. Anthony got John out of his pants shortly after. By this point the weight of what they were doing was sinking in for Anthony.

 

     Anthony reached out hesitatingly and touch John, John shuddered as Anthony touched his throbbing sick through the material of his boxers. John became more confident in himself because he reached out and touched Anthony, in turn Anthony groaned. 

    "Anthony, do you trust me?" John asked biting Anthony's neck softly.

    "Yes." Anthony whimpered.

      "Then close your eyes." John whispered softly as he stood up to grab the lube and handcuffs. He handcuffed Anthony's hands above his head sercutly but not tight enough to inflict pain.

      "Is it too much?" John asked not wanting it to be too much for Anthony.

       "No." Whispered Anthony at this point he wanted to fucked senseless.

       "Good." John whispered as he popped open the cap on the lube and slicked a couple of fingers in the liquid before he pressed on his slick fingers against Anthony's ass. Anthony groaned and squirmed a little as the first finger entered him and started moving in and out. Just as his bid had gotten used to the intrusion John added a second finger stretching him out for what was to come later. John curled his fingers up inside Anthony hitting the spot inside him that made him see stars and cry out I pleasure. When Anthony started trying to ride the fingers in his ass John removed them and leaned down and kissed Anthony again.

      "You ready?" John asked his voice thick with lust.

      "Yes." Anthony said in a breathless and lust filled voice. 

 

     John took the lube once more and lubed himself up before putting the head of his dick at Anthony's entrance.

     "Just try to stay calm and relax." John whispered in Anthony's ear. Anthony willed himself to relax. John pushed into him slowly stopping every so often giving Anthony the chance to adjust. Once He was fully inside he stilled completely.

     "Move please." Anthony said after a minute.

 

     John did exactly that he started thrusting in an out of Anthony at steady pace. He stopped for a second to adjust his angle slamming into the spot deep inside him that made him cry out. By This point Anthony was of screams, moans, and cries of his guitarists name.

 

     John reached between them and grabbed hold of Anthony's cock and started stroking him to their steady rhythm. This only served to make Anthony moan louder. John couldn't help how much he liked hearing Anthony mewl underneath him. It wasn't much longer after that, Anthony came, his cum landing on his stomach and John's hand. Seconds later John finished, cumming inside Anthony with a groan. John leaned down and kissed Anthony, Anthony responded and they kissed until they were even more breathless. Slowly John pulled out of him and flopped down on the bed next to Anthony.

 

      John knew the next morning things were going to be more than a little awkward but at that moment he didn't have it in him to care. Anthony curled up into John's side. John wrapped an arm around him and they both drifted to sleep.


	2. Follow Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony finds John craves the physical connection between them even sober.

     If There was anything Anthony was certain of, it was that he was undeniably in love with John. After the night of their heated encounter Anthony was unable to stop thinking of John.

 

      "Anthony are you alright?" John appeared in front of Anthony eyeing him suspiciously.

      "Sort of, just a little stressed." Anthony sighed he didn't know what was really stressing him out.

      "Maybe I can help with that." John smirked at Anthony.

 

     Anthony was unable to surpess a shudder of joy that was moving through him setting his nerves a light at the mere thought. John mover closer to Anthony and began kissing him, instinctively Andthint deepened the kiss and groaned low from deep in the back of his throat. When the groan bubbled to the surface and escaped it was wrecked and needy. John knew he was the only one who had the power to reduce Anthony to a mewling mess.

   John tugged gently at the hem of Anthony's shirt. Anthony watched him with an unwavering gaze as he removed his shirt. The sight of him shirtless was always a major turn on for John. John stepped away and pulled his own shirt over his head. 

 

     After a moment of meaningful glances Anthony took over and took control. They kissed once more still feeling hot and bothered. The pair fell to the bed tangled up together. John had shifted the balance of power so he was in control once more. John searched for the lube until he found the bottle a few paces away on the dresser. He stood swiftly and grabbed the lube. 

 

     When he returned to Anthony, Anthony was lying on the bed spread out before him. John thought to himself that he'd never get tired of seeing Anthony on display like that for him. John lubed up two of his fingers pressing them inside Anthony.

 

    Anthony shuddered at the sudden penetration and began breathing heavily as John was fucking his was with skilled fingers that would everyone in while brush over a spot that would make Anthony's mind reel. Just like their first encounter when Anthony started riding his fingers, John stopped removing his fingers completely.

 

     Anthony leaned up and pulled John in for another kiss. The kiss was intense and positively bruising. Anthony was on fire all of his emotions swirling around him like a storm cloud.

    John pulled back lubing up his dick as he did so. Leaning in John kissed Anthony as he pushed inside him. A keenkng wail left Anthony as he felt John enter him. Johm wasted no time setting a brutal pace. Anthony wrapped a hand around his dick starting to stroke himself but John stopped him. John was determined to make Anthony cum without being touched and John knew he was close.

    "John." Anthony wanted.

    "I know you're close aren't you?" John nibbled the base of his neck.

 

     Before either one could say anymore orgasms overtook them both. For a minute John laid collapsed on top of Anthony. They both stayed silent listening to the sound of each other's labored breathing. John shifter to lay beside Anthony pulling out of him in the process.

 

     "Feeling any better?" John looked lazily at Anthony.

      "Yeah I'm feeling great thanks to you." Anthony snuggled in closer to John their encounter was great drunk but even better sober knowing for sure that they both wanted what had happened both times. Anthony let the numb pleasurefull feeling carry him away to sleep in John's arms. John laid happily beside him soon drifting to sleep himself.


End file.
